Gummy Mask
Gummy Mask is a hat accessory available for purchase in Gummy Bear's Lair. It costs 250 Glue, 100 Enzymes, 100 Oil, 100 Glitter, and 5,000,000,000 honey (5 billion). This is one of the sixth most expensive items in the game (in terms of honey), tied with the Demon Mask and the Diamond Mask, and behind the Gummy Boots, Supreme Saturator, Coconut Canister, Petal Belt and Coconut Clogs. Its description reads, "The official mask of a Gummy Soldier." Once 30 of either regular gumdrops or 10 ability tokens from Gummy Bee are collected, Gummy Mask's passive ability activates with the following sound file: The appearance of the Gummy Mask has a teal gumdrop on top emitting tiny bubbles. Below that is a pink dome with a neon teal disc and a pink disc underneath. The Gummy Bee Face is placed on a pink barrier surrounding the players face. Stats * +100% Goo. * +10% Goo Conversion. * +25% Pollen. * x1.25 Capacity. * +30% Defense. * +20% Bee Ability Rate. * +Passive Coin Scatter (see Honey Mask, needs Honey Mask in order to use) * +Passive Gummy Morph. ** The Gummy Morph will trigger every 30 gumdrops OR 10 Gummy Bee abilities (+1 stack per gumdrops used, +3 stacks every Gummy Bee ability). When it triggers, it will turn you into Gummy Bear and your Gummy Bee will glow. In addition, the field will be covered fully in goo. As Gummy Bear, you will gain +50% goo, instantly converting all of it, and have increased jump power and player speed. As Gummy Bee glows, it will collect 1000% more pollen, gain +300 attack, and move 200% faster for 10 seconds. Gallery GummyMorph.png|The Gummy Morph in the top-left of your screen. GummyBearMorph.png|A player with the Gummy Bear Morph. GummyBee.png|When the Gummy Morph is activated, Gummy Bee (if you have one) will change colors and start to glow. GummyHatShop.png|Gummy Mask in its shop. gummy mask stats.png|Current Gummy Mask stats RobloxScreenShot20191217_180715356.png|Current Gummy Bear Morph stats. Gummy mask.png|Old Gummy Mask stats. Boostgummy.png|Old Gummy Bear Morph stats. Trivia * In order to get this mask, you need 5,000,000,000 honey, 4,500 Royal Jellies, 12,500 gumdrops, 5,000 pineapples, 5,000 sunflower seeds, 2,500 Moon Charms, and 100 Magic Beans. Also, keep in mind that crafting Glue, Enzymes, Oil, and Glitter requires a total of 2750 minutes of playtime, which is equivalent to 45.83 hours or 1.9 days. * Upon activating the Gummy Morph, Gummy Bee will have the highest Bee Attack Power of 300 Damage in total. * This is the only mask that represents an Event Bee (Gummy Bee), as the other items are based off Epic and Legendary Bees. * The Gummy Mask was nerfed in the 4/5 Mini-Update because it was too powerful. ** It was buffed a little in the 4/17 update because people were complaining that it was really bad with the nerf. * Prior to the 9/28 Update, if the Unlimited Gumdrops is active, you cannot activate the Passive Ability from gumdrops. This is because the gumdrops in your inventory do not disappear upon use with the Unlimited Gumdrops buff. ** After the update however, it can now be activated with unlimited gumdrops. * The music that plays when the Gummy Bear morph is active is a slight rendition of Gummy Bear's theme. Category:Items Category:Accessories Category:Hats Category:Crafted Category:Goo